Mistletoe
by Raindrops on Roses
Summary: [Oneshot] Gibbs ever defies tradition.


Title: Mistletoe

Author: Shannon/Raindrops on Roses

Rating: PG-13   
Category: General

Spoilers: Through "Marine Down".

Disclaimer: These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No infringement is intended.

Author's Notes: Aw, come on! What holiday season is complete without a mistletoe fic?

  


"Hi, Gibbs! Merry Christmas!" Abby greeted Jethro Gibbs.

"Is it?" Gibbs asked. He came up behind Abby to look at the monitor.

"Of course! Look, I blew up the photos frame-by-frame--and there he is, clear as day. Am I good or what?" Abby leaned back in her chair, smiling in satisfaction.

"The best, Abby." Gibbs gave her a rare smile. "Can you print that out for me?"

"Certainly!" She hit a few keystrokes, and her printer hummed to life. "If went one better. I e-mailed it to Norfolk, and McGee said he'll keep an eye out for the guy."

"Great." Gibbs grabbed the printed photograph and turned to leave.

"Hey, guys." Caitlin Todd popped her head into the lab. "We find anything yet?"

"Yeah. Come on; we'd better get back upstairs," Gibbs said, passing by her in the doorway.

"Hey, you can't just walk away, Gibbs," Abby exclaimed. "Not after all the trouble I took putting that up there."

Both agents raised an eyebrow at the lab technician. "Putting what up...?" Kate trailed off, looking overhead. "Um... Gibbs?" she squeaked.

He looked up as well. "Mistletoe, Abby?" he asked shortly.

"Doesn't it give such a festive air?" Abby said. "Of course, we can't forget my new artwork." The photographs on the wall were new--Abby had replaced them with something red and green. Kate wasn't about to ask exactly what they were. Abby had also blown up the "portrait" Kate had drawn of her and put it on the wall.

"Well?" Abby asked.

"Well, what?" Gibbs responded impatiently.

"What are you waiting for? You know the tradition. You two have to kiss," Abby said, rolling her eyes.

Kate's eyes widened. "Uh, I--" she began.

Gibbs reached up and pulled the thumbtack out of the doorframe. "Not very professional, Abigail," he said in a low voice, tossing the mistletoe in a nearby trashcan. "Let's go, Agent Todd."

Kate lowered her eyes. Her face reddened in humiliation.

"Kate, I'm--" Abby started to apologize.

"Don't," Kate said, attempting to smile. "It's all right." She followed Gibbs.

Abby sighed and shook her head. Gibbs could be such a bastard sometimes. Standing, she stretched and went over to the trashcan. She pulled out the mistletoe, then went back to the desk and grabbed another thumbtack from a box. She pulled a stool over and climbed onto it, hanging the plant again.

"Abby? What are you doing?"

Abby looked down. "Hey, Ducky! Just hanging some mistletoe."

"I thought you had already done that."

"Yeah, well, Ebenezer took it down when he and Kate got caught under it."

"Ah," Ducky nodded. "Did you know that in mistletoe lore, a man presenting a woman with a berry from the mistletoe plant they stood under was symbolically offering to--"

Abby jumped down and kissed Ducky on the cheek, effectually cutting him off. "Merry Christmas, Ducky."

He blinked. "Merry Christmas, Abby."

****

Kate stepped onto the empty elevator behind Gibbs. She turned and stared at the door, wishing she was anywhere but there.

"Kate," Gibbs said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She refused to turn around. "Kate, look at me." He moved around her and lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes.

"What do you want, Gibbs?" she asked irritably. She knew her cheeks were still red from embarrassment.

He placed a finger on her lips. "Shut up, Katie." He covered her lips with his own.

Kate was so surprised she froze. How many times had she dreamt of this? She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pressed her against the wall. One hand tangled in her hair; the other cupped her bottom. He ran his tongue along her lips, and she opened them, allowing his tongue to plunge inside.

The elevator began to slow. Kate whimpered as Gibbs broke the kiss. She leaned against the wall, catching her breath. "Oh... wow," she said breathlessly.

Gibbs grinned smugly as he stepped off the elevator. Kate narrowed her eyes and followed. He had known exactly what he was doing--and exactly what her reaction would be. Damn him.

Kate touched her lips. They were still tingling from his kiss. She smiled and sat at her desk. _'Merry Christmas to me,'_ she thought, turning to her computer.


End file.
